The Dark Wolf
by LionHeart00
Summary: Tundra can't remember anything from before she came to the small town of Gitensberg, Alaska. All she knew is that one day as a pup, she just showed up. Unbeknownst to her, the past will soon come back to haunt her, and its up to our favorite elite team to protect her and put a stop to the most dangerous criminal they have ever encountered. OCxClassified. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first POM fic so I hope you like it :) The story does not revolve around the Penguins and they might not even be in it at all, but there is no separate section for the POM Movie so I had to put it here. I saw how little fics there were surrounding the North Wind and specifically Classified, and I was suddenly inspired so here it is :) if you like it please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The snow and the sky seemed to blend together in a flash of white as the young husky raced across the ground. She was panting heavily but fought off her fatigue, keeping her mind set on one thing: the finish line.

She could see the banner of the finish line lightly swaying in the crisp wind. She could also see the outlines of the humans cheering her and her team on as they got closer and closer. She glanced quickly to her side and slightly behind her, seeing that her team were tired but still pushing through.

She suddenly lifted her nose in the air and sniffed, her ears turning back slightly as more adrenaline filled her veins. She cast a quick glare at the racing team that was several paces behind her. Though her team was still significantly ahead, it seemed as though the other team was slowly advancing.

She narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl, letting her anger fuel her into moving faster. Though her legs were beginning to ache, she increased her speed as much as she could. The finish line was right in front of them.

'_Almost there..._' She thought, narrowing her eyes even more as she used the last of her strength to sprint the last several feet. In a matter of seconds, her team was across the finish line.

Humans were shouting and raising their arms in joy and victory, as her team slowed down. They came to a stop, huffing and panting. Some dropped to the ground in exhaustion, though they let out a few yips of happiness.

"Good girl, Tundra. Good girl!" A dark-haired human male smiled brightly and rubbed the husky's red ears. She smiled in return, slumping onto the snow-covered ground. The cold gave some relief to her over-heated body. Her heart began to return to its normals pace after several moments, and Tundra finally felt some energy returning to her. She lifted herself off the ground and sighed.

"Good work, team." She said, turning to the 6 huskies laying on the ground behind her. A few of them tiredly hollered "yeah!" while some others just nodded in agreement, too tired to respond.

"I almost died, but it was worth it." A sarcastic voice spoke out. Tundra rolled her eyes.

"I think we all had our energy drained today, Nat." The red-colored husky smirked in the direction of the glaring female husky. She had black fur on mostly the top of her body, and white on her belly, legs, and part of her face, just like Tundra (besides having part black fur instead of red). Unlike Tundra, Natalia had dark brown eyes. Tundra had bright green eyes, which some say are a trick of the light, but are in fact 100% green.

The dark husky stuck out her tongue, sitting up on her hind legs. "Why don't we go rest by the ocean?" She suggested, eagerness clear in her voice. Tundra's ears perked up, liking the idea very much.

"Alright." She answered. She turned her head in the direction of her team's sled-operator, and barked to get his attention. The man looked over from where he stood shaking hands with random townspeople, and excused himself politely from the group of people around him.

"Want me to untie ya?" He asked, reaching for the harness around Tundra's neck and back. She nodded her head in response. The man unclipped her from the harness, and rubbed her head before moving onto Natalia and the other huskies.

.o.0.o.

Tundra walked upright with Natalia to her left. The snow crunched under their feet as they strolled across a small field of snow to reach the ocean side.

"All I'm saying is, he's attractive! Definitely better than some of the husks' around here. Too bad he's on the opposing team..." Natalia said. Tundra rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would be into him, he's got that whole... 'Wolf-ish' thing going on." She said. Natalia laughed guiltily.

"What can I say, I find the look ruggedly-handsome. Don't you?" She questioned, looking at her friend. Tundra shrugged her shoulders.

"Ehh, I guess I haven't seen the right 'wolf'". She joked. She suddenly slowed her walking as she felt the light touches of snow falling. She closed her eyes in content.

She had always felt most at peace when she was away from the town, nearer to the dark Alaskan woods or ocean. It was quieter, calmer; and for some reason, had a sense of familiarity. This had always confused Tundra, as she couldn't remember why the silence of the Alaskan woods or sight of the ocean brought back such sentimental feelings. Sure, she had been going to these places since she could walk, but there was a more... Primal undertone to it. As if she was /meant/ to be there. She lightly shook her head, clearing those thoughts.

"Are you coming?" Natalia called over her shoulder, being a few paces in front of Tundra.

"Yeah." Tundra replied, jogging to catch up with her friend.

.o.0.o.

The pounding of paws was the only thing breaking the silence of the prison. Ragged breaths escaped a dark-colored wolf as he sprinted through the corridors. His bright green eyes glinted in the dim light, a spark of madness hidden behind the irises.

He neared a round door which was unguarded, like many of the hallways he had just run through. He quickly opened the door, pushing it open and staring into the night. He took a moment to breathe deeply, finally letting a crazed smile adorn his features.

He was finally free.

* * *

><p>Again, please leave a review if you like it!<p>

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm just posting this chapter to get the story going :) Hope you are enjoying it so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Tundra was staring out at the ocean, her breathing slow and quiet. She took in every aspect of the scenery, the ghost of a smile haunting her face.

"You always get that look," Natalia suddenly broke Tundra out of her trance. She turned to her friend, one eyebrow raised.

"What? What do you mean? What look?" She asked, chuckling lightly. Natalia tilted her head to the side, a questioning look on her face.

"This... This look. Like you can see more than just the ocean. Like you are seeing every ripple in the water." Natalia took in the confused and slightly amused face of Tundra.

"Oh... Like I have some superpower, huh?" Tundra retaliated, nudging Natalia's shoulder playfully. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Wow, yeah, thanks for taking me seriously." She retorted, crossing her arms. Tundra laughed.

"Hey, hey, sorry. It's just... I don't know. You seem so... Mystified by this supposed _look_ that I have. I can't help but laugh a little bit." She explained. Natalia smirked.

"Yeah... I guess your right. If I looked the way you do, I would have laughed too." She began laughing as Tundra shoved her shoulder. They stayed in a moment of silence, just listening to the wind whistle softly. Natalia opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Tundra had noticed, and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What is it." Tundra asked suspiciously, with a smile playing at her lips. Natalia sighed, opening and closing her mouth a few times.

"Well.. I just realized. That look that you have- when we are here by the ocean or near the woods- you have it while we are racing," Natalia paused, looking at her friend. "It reminds me of... This story, that my mom used to tell me." She paused, looking down. Tundra, seeing her friend's serious expression, slowly let go of the smile on her face. "The story was about this legendary wolf... Boreas," Natalia began. "He was the strongest warrior and racer of his pack. He loved and protected his pack, his family, with all he had. He was fun and light, but when he fought or ran, he was incredibly intense. He would always have this gleam in his eyes. Bright, green eyes that were so unnatural. The pack, they began to fear him. He had grown so strong, too strong, that they feared for their own safety. That was when they decided they should disown him. When he heard about the news, he went on a rampage. He battle his own pack, but was outnumbered, and fled, never to be heard from again." Natalia paused. Tundra's eyes were wide with curiosity and confusion as to why Natalia was telling her this story. "Some say he had a pup, who was left with the pack, and that he will find his child and get revenge for what his pack did to him." Natalia finished, not saying a word, waiting for her friend's reaction. Tundra glanced around, trying to think of something to say.

"Um... Great, er, story. What does it have to do with me?" She asked, turning her confused gaze to Natalia. The dark husky smiled sheepishly.

"When I was a pup, when the humans found you and took you in... I always thought you were Boreas's long lost child." She said, chuckling lightly. Tundra's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing. Natalia's face heated up, and she narrowed her eyes at Tundra.

"Hey, stop laughing! I know it's silly... It's just- your eyes, the look you get when racing! I was a pup, I had a great imagination." She defended, crossing her arms. Tundra's laughing began to die down, and she whipped tears from her eyes.

"Alright, alright... I'm done. I'm done laughing," Tundra sighed. "Well, how can you expect me to react, when you tell me something like that?" Tundra asked, chuckling a little. Natalia rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"I don't know... I should have known you would do that. You never take anything seriously- well, besides racing and staring longingly at the ocean and forest." She teased. Tundra stuck her tongue out.

"I _do_ take things seriously!" She defended, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, like what? _Besides_ what I said?" Natalia said, smirking. Tundra was quiet for a moment.

"You know, we should be heading back-"

"So I was right." Natalia interrupted.

"No, not necessarily!" Tundra tried to cut in.

"Yes, yes, I'm right. Just admit it." Natalia raised her brows in satisfaction, seeing Tundra scrunch her face in annoyance.

"You know what? I'll think of something later." Tundra said, nodding her head indefinitely and walking towards their small town. Natalia laughed and jogged after her friend.

"Alright, wait up!"

.o.0.o.

"Is the plan on schedule?" A deep, menacing voice spoke from the shadows.

"Yes, sir. We are on course to Gitensberg, Alaska." A middle aged gray goose said, a hint of fear detectable in his voice. He was rubbing his wings together in nervousness. He glanced around the dark, dank room, eyeing a small young adult arctic fox in the corner of the room. The fox was doing something on a large computer, his hands shaking and his head slightly twitching as he worked. The goose gulped before speaking up. "Um... Sir... T-there is one.. More thing..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" The voice snapped, wanting his henchman to get back to work. The fox's ears turned down as he subtly listened to their conversation. The goose's eyes widened in growing fear, and he rubbed the back of his head while sheepishly glancing from the shadows to the floor.

"Well... You see, sir, umm... It's... It appears t-that..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" The voice roared, causing the goose to jump a few feet in the air before cowering in his place.

"T-the North Wind k-knows you have e-escaped." The goose squeaked.

There was silence in the dimly lit room. The arctic fox ceased his typing, his frosty blue eyes widening. He held his breath in fear of how the dark wolf would react, though his eyes shined with hope from the news.

Suddenly, an angry mass of black fur launched itself at the goose. The dark wolf hunched over the bird, his nostrils flaring.

"_WHAT?!_" He seethed, bright green eyes flashing dangerously.

The goose trembled under the wolf's gaze, slowly sinking lower to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir. By m-my calculation, they sh-shouldn't h-have known until at l-least several hours f-from now." The goose was now crouching on the floor, one wing held in front of his face. The wolf slowly backed away, though he still boiled with anger.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," he growled. He took a few deep breaths. "Continue with the plan as normal. If they catch up to us, we will deal with it then." The wolf stalked back into the shadows. "Now, get out of here, Alfred."

The gray goose floundered out of the room, moving away from the dangerous wolf as fast as he could. The arctic fox began typing again, this time his hands trembling slightly less at the thought of going home.

Green eyes narrowed as the wolf stared at the wall in front of him, which had pictures and article pages pasted onto the wall, with specific names and titles underlined or circled. One article stood out from all the rest, titled 'Gitensberg Sled Team Breaks Record for Annual Alaskan Dog Sled Race'. The pictures below the article showed a young, lively husky with white fur and red markings along her back, head, and tail. Under the picture was a short caption: 'Leader of Gitensberg Sled Team, Tundra'

The dark wolf smiled maniacally, his eyes sparkling with madness as well as fondness.

"I will find you soon, pup."

* * *

><p>If you liked it, please review or follow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :) alright so I wanted to post this chapter just so I could introduce The North Wind and the team into the story. I'm not going to be updating this frequently from now on, I just wanted to get the story rolling and bring in characters from the POM Movie. Thank you so so so much to the reviewers so far! You guys really made my day :) I hope you are enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Three cheers for Tundra!" A light-colored husky shouted.

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" All of the animals in the large barn shouted in joy, raising their arms. Tundra smiled as people yelled her name and called out congratulations.

"Really, everyone, the people you should be cheering for are my team. They were the ones who made this happen." She said humbly. "But I mean, I _did_ contribute." She added jokingly, earning some laughs.

"Tundra, without you leading us, we wouldn't have made it where we are today. So on behalf of our whole team, I say thank you." The same light-colored husky said, smiling brightly. Tundra let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thanks, Ansel. Really, it means a lot." She said, patting the husky's arm. He laughed, his Amber eyes sparkling with joy.

"Awe, is our tough-as-nails Leader showing some heart-felt emotions?" He said lightly. Tundra smirked, rolling her eyes and shoving his shoulder.

"Never in a million years." She replied. Ansel laughed, shaking his head.

"Some day, I _will_ break through that tough armor of yours. You'll see." He said teasingly. He then backed away, moving to talk to another team member. Tundra suddenly felt an arm grip her shoulder. She whipped around, finding Natalia staring at her with wide eyes.

"Tundra, how can you _not take the hint_?!" She stage whispered. Tundra smirked at her friend's behavior.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Natalia looked at her like she had two heads.

"Uh, isn't it obvious? Ansel was flirting with you!" She said, though still remembered to keep her voice low. Tundra rolled her eyes.

"Nat, you know how I feel about you doing this." She said, as if she was scolding her child. Her friend nodded sullenly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't mess with your love life. But it's hard not to when you are going about it all the wrong way!" She said, as if that would excuse her meddling.

"The way I go about my love life is my own business, thank you very much." Tundra said, about to turn away before her friend pulled her back.

"You have turned down _every_ opportunity at a relationship with a decent guy. I can't let that happen again! Especially with _Ansel_!" She exclaimed quietly, making her friend look at the husky in question. "He's every girls dream... All the ladies are crushing on him, and _you_ have the opportunity to have him. So, Take. It." She said, crossing her arms. Tundra rolled her eyes, and decided to humor her friend.

"Sure, yeah, I'll think about it." She said, smirking as her friend discretely fist-pumped the air.

"What are you girls talking about over here?" A calm voice asked them. The two female huskies turned to an older husky, a female with the same markings as Natalia but with light blue eyes.

"Hi, mother." Natalia greeted, giving her a quick hug.

"Hello, Ellen." Tundra greeted next, also giving the husky a hug. Ellen smiled at the two friends, holding a hand above her heart fondly.

"Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday... You two on your first junior Sled Team." The mother gushed, causing Natalia to roll her eyes and Tundra to chuckle.

"Mother, can we talk about something other that our pup-hood?" She asked exasperatedly. Ellen chuckled, shaking her head.

"You have to get used to it, it's what mothers talk about." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, why don't you talk about that with Tundra, I'm going to say hi to Elyse." Natalia said, pointing to a tortoiseshell cat across the room. As Natalia walked away, Ellen turned to Tundra. She smiled warmly.

"I remember the day you came to town. You were so small." She began, placing her paws on Tundra's shoulders. Tundra just smiled, not minding Ellen reminiscing her years as a pup. Not having an actual, blood-related mother or father growing up, she found that she actually liked when Ellen would treat her like her own pup. "You were so different from the other pups, so much livelier. Always getting into mischief." She chuckled then.

"Like the time I thought it would be a _great_ idea to make friends with the chickens across the street?" Tundra spoke, remembering a particular time she got into trouble. There had been some hens who had just laid their eggs across the street, and Tundra wanted to meet them but ended up taking them by surprise and letting them loose in the town. Ellen laughed, nodding her head.

"Yes, that memory will stay with me forever." She said fondly. She calmed down, her expression turning serious. "Tundra, ever since I took you in, I have considered you as my own daughter." She began, her eyes shining with love. Tundra's usual stone or smirking expression slowly melted, her eyes widening slightly at the sudden amount of feelings sweeping through her chest. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am, as a _mother_. As _your_ mother." Ellen finished. Tundra felt her heart tighten. She never liked to think about the fact she wasn't a native-Gitensbergian. She usually pushed down the feelings, replacing them with humor, snark, or coldness. But not right now. She had grown to love and respect Ellen, and trusted her enough to show her true colors. She smiled a genuine, emotion-filled smile.

"Thank you, Ellen." She said, taking the older husky's paw and squeezing it lightly. Ellen smiled lovingly at Tundra one last time before stepping away, patting her shoulder.

"Alright, alright, go enjoy the party now." She said. Tundra nodded as a thank you before turning and heading towards Natalia.

.o.0.o.

"Red alert, Red alert, response team Alpha to HQ." A automated voice announced repeatedly over the intercom of the base for The North Wind. Red lights flashed along corridors and hallways, and four animals quickly made their way to a room located in the middle of the base, which was near the many aircraft pads near the secret entrance to the base. The first to arrive, as usual, was a large, gray wolf with piercing cyan eyes. He quickly made his way over to an older female husky, whose coat was a light auburn with white markings. She was standing at the head of long table, her brown eyes trained on the agent before her.

"What have we got, Director." The wolf spoke in a deep baritone voice.

"Please, Agent, let's wait for your team members." The Director said calmly with authority, though a smirk played at her lips. The wolf seemed to pause, reminding himself not to jump ahead in the excitement of a new mission.

"Of course." He said, crossing his arms behind his back. Not a moment later, a large polar bear entered the room, carrying a seal on his shoulder. The polar bear held the door open as a snowy owl flew into the room, landing gracefully on the back of a chair.

"Alright, now that you are all here," she paused, looking at eat agent while continuing, "we have an emergency situation at the Arctic Holding facility. One of the level Red inmates escaped approximately 7 hours ago." The Director said, her expression stone but with a hint of nervousness. The polar bear gasped, bringing his paws to cover his mouth.

"Oh _no_." He said worriedly and with emotion. The wolf drew his ears back in anger, while the snowy owl rolled her eyes, finding it preposterous that someone had escaped the famed Arctic Holding facility.

"How is that even possible?" The seal challenged with a sarcastic tone. "That facility is the most efficient prison in the whole world." He exclaimed, throwing up his flippers. The Directors ears twitched slightly in annoyance, and sighed.

"Our information suggests it was an inside job. Someone high up in the rankings posted at the facility was working with the inmate." She said grimly. The polar bear once again gasped and pulled his paws up to cover his mouth.

"Oh _no!_" He said, this time with even more emotion. The team gave their partner a slightly confused look, but quickly dismissed it and focused on the auburn husky in front of them. The Director pulled out a file, holding it in her hands.

"Here is the file on the inmate who escaped. Our intelligence suggests that he is heading south, to Alaska. We have tracked him to a town on the coastline called Gitensberg. We will send the coordinates to your aircraft." The Director said, sliding the file across the table to the agents. The wolf caught the file, opening it up on the table for his team to see. The polar bear gasped loudly, his eyes widening. He slammed his paws to his mouth, almost knocking the seal off his shoulder.

"OH _NO!_" He practically yelled. The snowy owl raised her slender brows in surprise, leaning closer to the file to get a better look.

"Oh my…" She spoke, her eyes widening. The gray wolf's expression turned to stone, though he also seemed tense and slightly nervous.

"Boreas." The husky spoke, saying the inmate's name with hatred, and a hint of fear.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? Director, this is not a level Red inmate, this is _the_ level Red inmate!" The seal exclaimed, pointing his flippers to the open folder. The Director lifted her chin, speaking clearly.

"I know this is a dangerous and difficult mission, but your job is to find the level red inmate, and stop him before he does anything harmful to anything or anyone," she paused, and the gray wolf narrowed his eyes slightly at the emotion that flashed in her eyes only for a second. "I have absolute faith in you. You are one of the best teams in this agency, that is why you were assigned to this mission. I know you will not fail." The Director let herself show a small smile before instantly turning back to her authoritative expression. "You may want to read the file quickly and get going. Our sources have led us to believe that the level red inmate might have already harmed someone." The Director said lowly, grimacing. She pressed a button on the underside of the table, and a screen on the wall flickered on. A map was showing a specific section of the Alaskan coastline, highlighting the town of Gitensberg. "Located in Gitensberg, Alaska, is a certain individual somehow tied to the inmate. He might have tracked her down and captured her for reasons unknown, for now."

Again, the gray wolf saw the Director's eyes flash, and this time he could tell what the emotion was. _'Why would she be especially concerned for this individual?'_ he questioned himself. He wondered if there was something the auburn husky wasn't telling them.

The Director pressed another button, and an article came up on the screen. The title: 'Gitensberg Sled Team Breaks Record for Annual Alaskan Dog Sled Race' the picture under the headline showed a female husky with red and white fur and bright green eyes. The caption was: 'Leader of Gitensberg Sled Team, Tundra'

"You must find this individual and protect her. The inmate may have gotten to her already, and if so you must retrieve her and keep her safe. I will leave you to your mission, Eva," the snowy owl hooted, "Corporal," the polar bear smirked and straightened his shoulders, "Short Fuse," the seal fist pumped the air, "Classified," the gray wolf crossed his arms and nodded. "Good luck to you all." And with that, the Director exited the room. The team looked to their leader, and Classified faced them with his head held high.

"Alright team, we all know that this mission is a challenge, probably the most dangerous one we've been assigned, but I have full confidence that we will accomplish this, together." The team members whooped, smiling and stretching their arms and backs, readying themselves to take action. Though Classified was especially excited for this mission, he couldn't help but feel a slight tug of uncertainty. He still had a feeling that the Director wasn't telling them the whole story, and wished he had the opportunity to question her. Classified knew that he would have to wait and ask questions when they completed the mission, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

After a moment, Classified walked towards the door of the room leading to the aircraft landing pads. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and spoke lowly. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

><p>Alright! So now I will be updating less frequently, as I said before I just wanted to get the story rolling. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Please leave a review or follow :) And suggestions or helpful criticism is always accepted.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :) hope you are enjoying the story so far! I have decided to not have a specific update schedule, I will try my best to span out upload dates, but I can't promise anything. Please follow and review if you like the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The town of Gitensberg was dark and quiet, the people and animals well into their sleep. The moon lit up the streets with silvery light, the snow reflecting brightly.  
>At the edge of town, there was movement in the shadows. A figure stalked between buildings, around walls and across streets. It headed towards a barn across town, which held a group of sleeping animals.<p>

. . .

Tundra tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering slightly as her dream took a dark turn.  
><em>She was running. Trees were all around her. The snow below her feet no longer felt comforting, but cold and stinging. She was growing tired, but couldn't slow down. She was running from something.<em>  
><em>Suddenly, piercing green eyes flashed in front of her, and she skidded to a stop, tripping and rolling in the snow. She stood upright and twisted and turned, trying to see where the eyes had gone. She stopped as she sensed something behind her. She turned quickly, finding the eyes staring right at her. They got closer and closer, as a menacing chuckle sounded from the dark figure suddenly attached to the eyes. She felt her breathe quicken as she couldn't move away. She began hearing the muffled sound of an unfamiliar voice shout something, something she couldn't quite make out. As the eyes drew closer, the voice got clearer. When the eyes suddenly advanced to directly in front of her, the deep, panicked voice shouted clearly: "TUNDRA!"<em>

The red-colored husky shot up from her sleeping place, panting heavily. She clutched her chest, feeling the fear slowly trickle away as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked around the barn. Some animals and most of the Sled Team had slept here, being too tired to go home from the party.  
>Tundra quietly stood up and crept out of the barn, walking out into the moon-lit night. She breathed deeply as she felt the comforting snow beneath her feet. It wasn't cold and sharp like it had been in her dream. She shivered at the thought of her nightmare. '<em>Whose eyes were those?<em>' She wondered.  
>They were unnerving, cold, filled with madness. And yet, when they looked at her, she couldn't help but feel as if the madness wasn't directed towards her. She also thought about the unfamiliar voice in her dream. It sounded deep, like a male, but that was the only clue she had.<br>'_Strange..._' She thought.  
>A sudden noise brought her out of her thinking. Her ears pricked up, and her eyes darted around. After a moment, she sniffed the air. There was the smell of an unfamiliar animal in the air, but it was very faint. Either it was from a while ago, or some animal was masking its scent. She heard another noise, coming from around the corner of the barn.<br>Tundra felt a slight trickle of fear enter her chest, and straightened her shoulders. She kept her ears alert and her eyes open, and quietly moved towards the side of the barn.  
>She was close to turning the corner, and paused. There were no noises, no movements, and the scent had disappeared somehow. The whole situation didn't settle well with her. She decided to take a look just in case. She slowly creeped to the very edge of the wall. She got into a defensive stance, just in case some threatening animal spotted her. In a quick motion she turned the corner.<br>The snow on the ground looked untouched. There was nothing there.  
>"Huh... Guess it was my imagination." Tundra mumbled to herself. Though she still felt like something wasn't right, she shrugged her shoulders and turned to go back to bed.<br>Tundra's body froze and tensed up at the same time, and she let out a terrified yelp. Two piercing green eyes stared at her. Though it was only for a moment, as she felt something blunt hit her head, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

.o.0.o.

Tundra's head was throbbing. She didn't dare open her eyes, as she felt sore and in pain when she moved. She could hear low voices around her. Her senses began coming back, and wherever she was, the air smelled of metal, salt, and fish. The voices were clearer now, though they still sounded slightly muffled. She decided to try and open her eyes.  
>As her eyelids slowly pried open, her gaze was met by a harsh light. She turned her head to the ground, which wasn't too hard since she was lying on her right side on a damp, metal floor. Her head still throbbed, but it was getting better, and her muscles didn't feel as sore. She slowly picked herself off of the floor, and found herself in a medium sized room. There was one lightbulb in the middle of the ceiling, which created a harsh concentration of light in the center of the room, leaving the corners painted in shadows. There was a door without a handle on the wall facing her, and there was a thick, round window near the top.<br>Tundra slowly walked over, keeping her senses alert. She trembled slightly, fearing what lay beyond the door. The memory of the piercing green eyes came back, and the fear doubled. She peeked outside of the room, and found a larger, darker room. There were desks and computers everywhere, and she thought she could make out a small figure in the corner of the room. In a burst of anxiety and fear for her life, she began banging on the door.  
>"Hey! Somebody! I'm in here! Let me out! Please!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping that there really was someone in the larger room, and that they would come to the door. She continued banging her balled up paws on the door, creating as much noise as possible.<br>Suddenly, her ears twitched. She ceased her movements. The soft sound of footsteps echoed around the larger room outside. A small - _very small_ - ray of hope caused Tundra to pound faster on the door.  
>"Hey! Get me out of here!" She yelled. The footsteps grew closer. She felt herself let out a small smile.<br>A pair of green eyes startled Tundra and caused her to shoot away from the door, gasping and clutching her chest. Although she felt very, _very _afraid in that moment, there was this instinct rising inside of her. She felt herself let out a deep growl and narrow her eyes. As the door began to open, she bared her teeth in warning to the dark, looming figure outside of the door.  
>As the figure stepped into the light, Tundra's growling died down. She still had her eyes narrowed, though she was trying to keep them from widening in shock. Before her stood a tall, fierce looking wolf with dark black fur and piercing green eyes. Tundra felt her fear grow slightly as she couldn't help but think that the wolf almost looked like the figure in her nightmare.<br>After a moment of silence, the wolf smiled lightly.  
>"Hello, Tundra." The wolf said, in a deep, slightly razor edged voice. Though it had a twinge of danger, it also sounded composed and dignified.<br>"Do I know you?" Tundra questioned mockingly, trying to mask her fear. The dark wolf chuckled, tilting his head to the side.  
>"No, you don't. But I know <em>you<em>." He said mysteriously. Tundra couldn't help but notice the slight pain in his eyes when he said that. She decided to ignore it for now, and get straight to business. She wanted to go home as soon as possible.  
>"What do you want with me?" She questioned. A few moments passed as the wolf mulled over his answer, and when he opened his mouth he walked a few steps closer to the red husky.<br>"I want... Your loyalty." He said finally. Now Tundra was very confused. _'What in the world does he mean by that?'_ She wondered. She lifted one eyebrow slightly to show her confusion.  
>"What exactly do you mean by that?" She inquired. The dark wolf took another few steps forward, which now made Tundra stumble back a few feet. The wolf flinched slightly at her response, almost if it had hurt him somehow. He regained his thoughts and took a breathe.<br>"I want you to stand by my side... To be on my team." He said, still replying with vague answers. Although fear still gripped her, Tundra somehow found the confidence to call him out on it.  
>"Sorry, but your gonna have to be more specific." She snarlingly replied. At this the wolf smiled.<br>"Yes, of course..." He trailed off, seeming to think something over before speaking. "What drives someone to do something drastic? Something possibly... Destructive?" He asked rhetorically.  
>"A lack of maturity." Tundra replied, more under her breath. Her breathing stopped for a moment as the dark wolf cast her a warning glance before continuing.<br>"In my case, it is revenge." He took a step forward. "I was once part of an organization that thought very highly of me, but some years back they turned on me. Betrayed me." He said this with distain, anger filling his eyes. "Forced me into confinement... But luckily, I have escaped. This is where you come in," the wolf stepped closer, now a few feet in front of Tundra. He looked into her eyes as if he was pleading. "You are the only one who can help me succeed in this." He said. The red husky felt more nervousness fill her stomach, and began shaking her head.  
>"No, no- why do you need <em>me<em>? Why am _I_ so important to your plan?" She questioned. The dark wolf opened his mouth to answer, but an alarm stopped him. It was short and loud, followed by yellow flashing lights in the room outside. He growled lowly, and stepped away from Tundra.  
>"I will be back shortly." He stated, before walking out of and closing the door to the room.<br>Tundra immediately ran to the door. Although she was positive that it was locked on the inside, she still tried to push it open. '_Just as I thought...'_ she said in her head as the door stayed put. She slowly stepped back from the door, her breathing increasing.  
>"Alright... Maybe I can get out of here another way." She murmured to herself.<p>

~The Dark Wolf~

Boreas stalked towards a small arctic fox in the corner of the dark room.  
>"Lyle... <em>What. Is. Happening.<em>" He growled. The fox looked at him with wide frosty eyes, trembling slightly. He hesitantly opened his mouth.  
>"W-well, sir. I-it ap-pears that som-me members of The N-north Wind are here." He relayed, fidgeting in his seat. He pulled back his ears in fear as a low growl emitting from Boreas's chest steadily grew louder.<br>"They're _HERE!?_" Boreas practically roared. Lyle cowered in his chair as the dark wolf seethed, his nostrils flaring. After a moment of feverishly looking around the room, the wolf slowly turned his gaze to the fox. His green eyes flashed, and he gave the fox his harshest stare.  
>"Did. You. Contact. Them." He spoke lowly, keeping his eyes trained on Lyle. The fox slowly met Boreas's gaze, his body trembling even more.<br>"N-no, s-sir. I w-would never-"  
>"If this is about your family, then I have some bad news for you. Pulling off this stunt will get them killed!" Boreas threatened. Lyle's eyes widened, and he quickly spoke up.<br>"No sir! I swear! It w-wasn't me! It wasn't-" Boreas suddenly slammed his large paw on the desk in front of the fox, effectively silencing him. The dark wolf studied Lyle, looking for any sign that would show he was lying.  
>After a moment, Boreas pulled back, his expression stone.<br>"You're telling the truth. Your family will live," Lyle visibly relaxed, a thankful smile creeping up on his face. "...for now." Boreas finished, stalking away and heading towards the doors leading to the rest of the submarine they were in. Lyle's eyes widened, and sent a silent prayer to his family.

* * *

><p>Please follow and review if you like the story!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! So this took slightly longer to upload. During the holidays I will probably be uploading less frequently than I have been so far, I will be spending time with family :) I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season, and I hope you are enjoying the story! If you are, please follow or review!

Also, if I get a review that asks a specific question, I will usually answer privately, but if they are 'guest' asks, then I will answer them at the bottom of the next chapter I post. Note to guest reviewer 'Elsie', my answer is at the end of this chapter!

Alright, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Tundra scanned the room, looking for any exits. There was a vent grate on the ceiling on the very right of the wall the door was on. She noticed that it was partially falling off, and realized that if she jumped high enough or kicked off of the wall and hooked her claws in the opening, she could rip it off.

Not wasting any time, she jogged to the vent and stood directly under it. She looked up and began jumping as high as she could. She became frustrated quickly, as she was very close to reaching the vent. She let out a short breath and walked away from the wall, pausing and getting into a starting stance before running at the wall, jumping and kicking off the wall up towards the vent. This time, her paw grazed the vent. She smiled at the small victory. Now all she had to do was time it so she could hook her claw in the-

A sudden blast from the door sent her streaking to the nearest corner. She crouched low, and widened her eyes at the adrenaline suddenly pumping through her veins. It was as if this primal instinct was reacting to the sudden danger. She crouched on the floor and readied herself for attack, ignoring the fear tumbling through her chest. In a matter of seconds, a wolf-like figure stepped into the room, and because Tundra wasn't thinking straight, she lunged.

She tackled the figure to the ground, hearing a loud "UMPF" from the being. She growled and pulled her head back, about to bite the "dark wolf's" shoulder when she froze. Her bright green eyes landed on cyan orbs. This was not the dark wolf; this was an unknown gray wolf. Although the adrenaline began to fade away, she still didn't know if this wolf was working for the dark wolf, so she tried to keep up the strong facade.

"Who are you!?" She questioned loudly, though her voice was laced with fear. The gray wolf seemed to pick up on the fear in her voice she tried so hard to hide, and held up his paws.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you," he said, his voice deep and surprisingly accented. "I am here to help." He stared into her eyes, trying to convey honesty.

For some reason, the gray wolf's voice triggered something in the back of Tundra's mind, and she had the sudden feeling that she could trust him. She slowly released him from her grasp. She stood up, the wolf following after. She noticed he stood a few inches higher than her, and had quite the intimidating and confident energy.

"Alright, so you're not trying to hurt me, but still: who are you?" She asked again. The wolf lightly grabbed her forearm and pulled her to a hole in the wall where the door previously stood.

"I will explain later. Right now we need to get you out of here." Tundra was about to ask what he meant by "we", but as they quickly exited the room, she saw a polar bear with a seal sitting on his shoulder. There was also a panic-stricken arctic fox trembling beside the polar bear.

"Come on! The stink-bombs I set up won't hold them for long!" The seal said, waving his flippers towards a large pair of double doors. Tundra's mind was whirling. She had no idea where she was and no idea who the animals were. But again, something in the back of her mind said she could trust them, so she put away any doubts she said and lifted her chin up.

"Alright, where to now?" She said with confidence. The gray wolf turned to her.

"Now, you follow us, and don't get in the way." He spoke, as if what he said was not at all offensive. Tundra raised her brows but ignored it, knowing this was definitely not the time to argue. The group of animals briskly walked towards a large pair of double doors. They stopped short right before exiting. The polar bear pulled out some sort of small firearm from his holster, and tossed it to the male husky, pulling one out for himself right after. The wolf slowly opened one of the doors, glancing around outside before nodding to his team. They proceeded to kick the doors open and held their guns out in front of them, motioning Tundra and the trembling fox beside her to follow them. They did so obediently, wanting to get out of there as fast as they could.

As they were making their way down a dark hallway, Tundra turned to the fox who was sticking close to her side.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, noticing him twitching feverishly. He jumped at the sound of her voice, but calmed down after he saw it was only her.

"M-me? Oh, I-I'm fine. My names' L-lyle, b-by the way." He greeted while stuttering, probably on account of the fear pumping through his veins. Tundra smiled softly, trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm Tundra." She said quietly, holding out her paw. He timidly smiled back, shaking her paw with his own.

"I know." He replied, a goofy smile on his face. Tundra eyed him warily, still keeping up with the rescue team as they turned right into a small corridor.

"You... Do?" She asked, raising one brow. Lyle realized how weird he had sounded, and smacked his forehead.

"Ahh, I mean, I know because, because of what... W-what the wolf made m-me do." He answered, though he began stuttering again once he thought about the wolf. Tundra's expression softened, sympathy filling her chest. She didn't really want to bring up the wolf to him, but curiosity got the best of her.

"What, if I may ask, did he make you do?" She questioned, trying to look at him while still watching where she was going. They turned down anther corridor. She could hear the gray wolf talking into some sort of earpiece.

"Well... I'm what you would consider a tech-genius," he said, chuckling lightly. "And, um... T-he wolf, he made m-me hack into s-systems, get information, t-that kind of stuff..." He said, looking at the ground. Tundra nodded, acknowledging that she understood him. But one question still entered her head.

"But what did he ask you to do regarding me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The gray wolf in front of them turned around quickly and made a motion with his hand showing they would turn down the hallway coming up on the left.

"You don't know why you're here?" Lyle asked, surprise clear in his voice. "H-he didn't tell you?" Tundra furrowed her brows, confusion, fear, and a little bit of anger seeping into her chest.

"No, what does he want with me?" She asked, almost demanded. They were about to turn down the hallway.

"Well, you're-" Lyle was cut off by the sound of bullets hitting the metal walls of the hallway. The rescue team had turned down the hallway before Tundra and Lyle, but we're now pushed back against the walls on either side of the corridor leading into the hallway. Tundra stopped short as the gray wolfs arm shot out in front of her, pressing her against the wall behind him.

"Stay down, those men will shoot you if they get the chance." He spoke lowly and quickly. Tundra nodded, not daring to move in fear of being shot. The gray wolf glanced into the hallway, firing a warning shot back. He turned to Tundra. "Stay here until we get back," he calmly ordered her. She nodded once.

The gray wolf and the polar bear waited a moment before leaping into the hallway. Shots could be heard, as well as the sound of fighting and for some reason, a bomb going off. Tundra raised a surprised brow at this, before suddenly perking up her ears. The sound of struggling not far behind her caused her to whip around, finding a light-colored wolf holding Lyle with both arms.

Tundra felt adrenaline pump quickly throughout her body, and her fur stood on end. It was as if a switch had been turned on inside her, and she narrowed her eyes and barred her teeth, feeling anger surge through her.

"_Let him GO!_" She growled, causing the wolf to look up at her in surprise. This gave Lyle enough time to bite down on the wolf's arm, causing him to drop the fox. Lyle scurried back to Tundra, hiding behind her. Though Lyle was free, Tundra anger didn't cease. It a burst of energy, she lunged at the wolf, using so much energy that they rolled back a few paces. She landed on top of him, staring into his surprised eyes for a second before punching him in the face as hard as she could.

The wolf was motionless, though he was still breathing, so Tundra knew he was simply unconscious. She felt the adrenaline slow down, and she took in a few ragged breaths. She stood up, turning to Lyle and finding him, the gray wolf, the polar bear, and the seal all slack-jawed, looking at her.

"What did you do?" The gray wolf asked, though not with anger. Tundra took a moment to mull over her answer.

"I, uhh... Knocked him out." She replied, shrugging. The gray wolf nodded.

"I can see that." He said with a slight sarcastic tone. Tundra scoffed.

"Should I have 'stayed out of the way'?" She replied, matching his sarcastic tone. She felt a spark of pride as she could see the gray wolf let out a small smirk, and he raised a brow.

"No... Nice arm." He commented quickly before turning back towards the hallway. Tundra took one last look at the unconscious wolf lying on the ground, and jogged after the group, suppressing a small smile.

* * *

><p>To guest reviewer 'Elsie": Thank you so much for the review! To answer your question, yes the events of the POM Movie have already happened. I hope you enjoying this chapter!<p>

Again, readers if you like this story, please follow and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! So so sorry it's been a while, I had written part of this, then schoolwork kept me from writing, and recently some storms have hit my town and power has been on and off. But I'm back! With a new chapter! And trust me, the next chapter will be up sooner that it took this time.

Thank you so much for reading, please follow and/or review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The group of animals ran down a surprisingly empty hallway, making sure to keep their guard up as they neared a dead end. The animals slowed, and the rescue team stood to the side of a metal ladder attached to the wall, which led to an open hatch in the ceiling.

"Quickly, climb up." The gray wolf instructed, ushering Tundra and Lyle towards the ladder. Lyle climbed up first, stumbling a little due to how badly his body was trembling. Tundra started up next, but froze as she heard the pounding of footsteps coming from down the hallway. A few shots rang out, one being quite close to the ladder, and Tundra was suddenly pulled back off of the ladder, the gray wolf moving in front of her as a few bullets shot right past where Tundra had just been a few moments ago.

"Thank you," Tundra tried to say over the noise of the guns.

"No need to thank me," the gray wolf replied, firing off a few rounds at the approaching group of wolves. Suddenly, a couple of small canisters were thrown down the hallway by the seal, and the group of wolves stopped in their tracks, eyeing the cans and glancing at each other. Green smoke burst from the cans, and the wolves began dropping to the group, covering their noses.

"Let's move!" The seal shouted, prompting Tundra to scramble up the ladder as fast as she could. She climbed into some sort of mini submarine, and saw Lyle sitting in a corner, still trembling. She walked over to him, sitting down next to him and placing a paw on his shoulder. The rescue team moved quickly around the mini sub, closing the hatch, flipping a few switching, pushing some buttons. They were soon moving, rising to the top of the waves.

"It's all right, we're out of there." Tundra said to Lyle, trying to calm him down. He nodded quickly, acknowledging her yet continuing to tremble, though less harsh than before.

The mini sub moved quickly, and Tundra saw them approaching the top of the waves through the glass window at the front of the machine. When they reached their destination at the top of the ocean, a hatch at the top of the mini sub opened, and Tundra could see through the hole a fairly sized aircraft hovering over the waves.

"Come on, you two. You're first." The gray wolf said, motioning for Tundra and Lyle to stand. They did so quickly, moving under the hatch in the ceiling. The polar bear pressed a button on the wall, and a ladder fell down from the hatch to the floor. Tundra motioned for Lyle to go first, and he did, moving quickly up the ladder and out of the hatch. Lyle was greeted by open ocean, as well as a long ladder hanging from the aircraft hovering above them. He gulped audibly before making his way up the ladder, not daring to look down.

Tundra exited the hatch next, momentarily enjoying the cold salty air before fixing her eyes on the ladder hanging from the aircraft. She sucked in a quick breath, cracking her knuckles before starting her ascent up the ladder. While climbing, the wind was harsher on her, whipping past her face, causing her to narrow her eyes greatly. Although it was not entirely pleasant, the cold wind reminded her of home, and staring out at the ocean at the edge of her town.

Her thoughts of home dripped away as the entered the aircraft, momentarily marveling at the sleekness of the machine. She spotted Lyle sitting on a chair with a gray wool blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and took the seat next to him. She noticed an owl perched on a chair in front of the controls for the aircraft, but didn't say a word as she had an intimidating air to her. The rescue team quickly piled into the aircraft, and they sealed the hatch leading to the ladder, and took off.

Tundra was about to ask what was to become of the mini sub they had escaped in, but stopped herself once she heard a loud **_BOOM_** echoing in the distance. She cocked an eyebrow, looking at the smirking wolf who was fist pumping the seal.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked sarcastically. The gray wolf simply shrugged and stated, "it was the cooler option."

A moment of silence settled over the animals in the aircraft. It was Tundra who broke this silence, clearing her throat before speaking.

"So, now that we're out of there... Who are you guys?" She questioned, raising a brow and tilting her head. The gray wolf stood tall, straightening his shoulders.

"Right, we are apart of The North Wind," he raised his head in pride, a small smirk adorning his face, "an elite undercover interspecies task force dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves. We have been tasked with retrieving you and keeping you safe from the dangerous criminal that was holding you captive, as well as putting a stop to him." The wolf stopped, waiting for a reaction from Tundra. For a moment, she just sat there, eyeing the team.

"Okay... That's cool, but I was also hoping to get your _names_?" She asked, smirking at the wolf who completely left out this important information. The wolf seemed to pause, a flicker of embarrassment shooting across his features, though he covered it up calmly with a comfortable smile.

"Of course. This, is corporal, our combat specialist," he said, motioning to the polar bear who puffed out his chest proudly, then looked at her with a friendly smile and waved enthusiastically. Tundra waved in response, sending back a small smile. "This is Eva, our intelligence expert," the husky pointed to a sleek owl, who just turned to Tundra and gave a short nod. "That's Short Fuse, our demolitionist," the seal crossed his flippers, smirking mischievously. "And my name is Classified, I am the leader of this team." He finished, smiling proudly. Tundra nodded in understanding, but narrowed her eyes when a question popped in her head.

"Wait... Is your name Classified, or is your name _Classified_?" She asked, looking at the wolf in question.

"It's Classified." He answered. Tundra paused, mulling the answer over.

"I mean- is it- is your name _actually_ Classified, or is it, you know," she raised her brows, "_Classified_." She grimaced at how poorly she asked that question. Classified groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. Tundra swore she heard him mumble "_Why does this happen every time?_"

"It's Classified, as in you are not allowed to know my name." He corrected, and Tundra nodded, finally understanding.

"Right, okay," she paused, "you should really say that in a different way. People could get confused." She joked.

"They _have_ gotten confused." He replied, smirking slightly. Tundra laughed lightly at the thought of Classified having to correct people a million times when introducing himself. Her laughing stopped when the situation at hand came back to her.

"All right, now that introductions are over... Why am I here?" She asked. As Classified began to explain, he paced back and forth in front of her and Lyle.

"One of our level red inmates at our Arctic Holding facility escaped approximately 12 hours ago. Somehow he is tied to you, and decided to capture you. _Why_ he decided to capture you, and _how_ he is tied to you, is what we don't know." Classified paused, moving to the side of the aircraft and pressing a blue button on the wall. A large screen opened above the button, showing a picture of the dark wolf. Tundra noticed Lyle opening his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Classified. "As you know, this is the inmate that escaped," he narrowed his eyes at the picture, "one of the most intelligent and harmful criminals that was kept in the facility. Do you know why he captured you?" Classified turned to Tundra, giving her a suspicious stare. Tundra almost laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I have no idea why he would do that. All I know is that one second I'm in my small home-town, and suddenly _this_ guy," she shoved a pointed finger at the picture, "decides it would be a _great_ idea to knock me out and take me prisoner." She finished, exasperatedly. She could see out of the corner of her eye Corporal snicker at her antics. Again, Lyle opened his mouth to speak but closed it begrudgingly when Classified spoke before him.

"Are you sure you haven't the _slightest_ idea of why he would take you prisoner?" He asked, showing less suspicion and more curiosity.

"Well... When he came to see me, he said he wanted my _loyalty_." Tundra shook her head in confusion, "I have no idea why he would want that, so..." She trailed off, shrugging, having nothing else to say. Lyle opened his mouth one last time only to be silenced again by the wolf.

"Why would he want your loyalty?" He asked, mostly speaking to himself. Lyle groaned loudly, causing all the animals to look at him.

"If you would let me _get a word in_, I would be happy to tell you why he wants her loyalty!" Tundra raised her brows. Firstly because she was dying to know why she was dragged into this, and secondly because she was impressed to see this timid fox show some gusto. The animals waited patiently for him to continue. Lyle turned to Tundra, "He wants your loyalty, because you are his _daughter_."

.o.0.o.

Flashing green eyes burned with anger. They were narrowed dangerously, their owner snarling viciously towards a group of wolves. They were all hunched over, averting their eyes from their leader. The dark wolf felt - besides anger - embarrassment and disappointment towards his team. They had disobeyed his number 1 rule: Don't harm Tundra.

He stalked closer to the group, the members closest to him backing up to the wolves behind them.

"What was the one rule that I asked you not to disobey, _hm_?" He growled lowly. None of the wolves spoke, and there was a moment where all you could hear was the panicked breathing coming from the pack huddled in front of Boreas. "_Answer me!_" The dark wolf suddenly pointed a sharp claw at the wolf in front of him. "You, answer me." He ordered. The wolf he had singled out was a mixture of brown and tan, with some white here and there. His dark brown eyes widened in fear, and he began stuttering.

"Uh... Y-you said, t-to um..." He paused. "Don't... L-let... Tundra esc-cape?" He offered, stiffly shrugging his shoulders. The dark wolf's eye twitched, and he balled his fists.

"You _morons_!" He shouted, swiftly turning to the gray goose who was standing a few paces behind him. "Alfred! Even you have to know what I specifically asked them not to do!" He yelled. The goose shook, raising a wing up.

"I-I believe it w-was: Don't hurt T-tundra."

"_Thank_ you, Alfred. For doing my Pack's job, _better_ than my Pack!" He yelled again, focusing the anger on the group of wolves. His eyes narrowed even more as he spoke again. "That was the _one_ rule you were supposed to follow. And yet, when they were escaping, you _shot_ at her. You _shot_ at _MY TUNDRA!_" He roared, a protective and crazed fire in his eyes. The wolves collectively stepped back and shrunk lower, their ears pulled back. Boreas took a few ragged breaths, trying to calm himself down. He then breathed out slowly, a dark, ghostly, and dangerous expression settling in his harsh features. "Now, leave this room before I _rip_ your throats out." He practically hisses, pulling his lips back to show his sharp teeth. A thundering of footsteps erupted as the wolves sprinted from the room.

Once they were all gone, the dark wolf sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with one paw.

"Alfred, please find and track The North Wind's aircraft that holds Tundra." He spoke, most of the anger gone, instead replaced by tiredness.

"Yes, s-sir," Alfred responded. Although he could see the wolf was no longer furious, he was still wary. He waddled quickly out of the room.

Boreas trudged over to a lone chair in front of a metal desk in the corner of the room. He slumped in the chair, his dangerous exterior melting away as he stared at a newspaper article with Tundra's picture in it. He could feel different emotions rising in his chest, ones that he hadn't felt in a long time: bemusement; pride; happiness. He looked fondly at the picture, a smile almost gracing his face as he took in the utterly ecstatic look on his daughter's face.

For a moment, he felt the madness drift away; the anger and resent he felt constantly being pushed to the back of his mind. Seeing his daughter, after so many years, he felt like a different person.

A better person.

* * *

><p>Again, if you are enjoying the story so far, please follow andor review! Thank you!


End file.
